Finding Love
by Chichi4mangaHero
Summary: Now back at Hogwards Raven meets the gang and two twins which capture her attention. With a murder on the loose she must be careful not to get attached but somehow the twins have also gained an interest in her...


Chapter 1 Hogwards

This is my first Harry Potter story and I've only read the first two books so far, I'm just started reading the Prisoner of Azkaban so I'm basing this story of the movies since they're shorter and easier to write from. Please don't be too harsh and I'll try to stick to the movie as best I can. R&R if you enjoy and leave a comment if you'd like for ideas or info on anything since I'm not a Harry Potter expert.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters except my Oc.

* * *

Hogwards

Finally, after years of home schooling I'm back. I've only been to Hogwards for my first year but my mother who is quite a good witch decided to home school me after certain 'Issues' at the school, not that I minded but now I could finally be normal and go meet new friends.

"Shhh Chocolate, its gonna be ok" I mumbled to my Ragdoll cat, I know cheesy name but who doesn't like Chocolate? exactly. The noise outside the cabin was scaring her as she cuddled into my lap. Students that walked past only spared a glance and continued on, I don't blame them. I was strange and they probably hadn't seen me before plus I was sitting beside a sleeping man, young I think I couldn't be sure as his face was covered by a dark cloak with only his hair sticking out.

Hearing the doors slide open a girl walked in "Come on, everywhere else is full" she noted to her two friends behind her before she sat down across me with a smile. "Oh, hello I'm Hermione Granger" she seemed nice so far.

A ginger boy sat down beside her a rat in his hand, weird one.

"Harry Potter" the other dark haired boy sat down beside me making me shuffle over a little closer to the sleeping man to give him space, so this was the famous Harry Potter, I had read about him in newspapers and my mother told me stories so it was kinda strange meeting him in person. An honor nothing less.

Ron started to complain about how Hermione knew everything as we discovered the man was called Professor Lupin.

"Raven, Raven Winters" I mumbled quietly, I was pretty shy around people especially so many at once and now looking at me.

"Ron" the Ginger introduced quickly shuffling into a comfortable position in his seat after Hermione had told him the Lupins name was on his suit case.

"Do you think he's really asleep?" Harry asked looking past me.

"Seems to be" Hermione answered "Why?"

Harry got up suddenly closing the doors to the cabin making me frown in confusion "I've got to tell you something" he said simply before sitting down again.

"Do you want to listen?" he turned to me making me nervous "Sure..."

* * *

"Let me get this straight" Ron repeated shocked "Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban to come after you?"

"Yea.." Harry answered looking at him with a nod.

"But they'll catch Black won't they?" Hermione commented concerned "I mean everyone's looking for him.." she leaned back in her seat as Ron spoke.

"Sure, except no one has ever broken out of Azkaban before and, he's a murderous raven lunatic..." he looked at Harry beside me also making me look at him in concern, poor Harry he's already been through so much...

"Thanks Ron..." suddenly the Train jerked making me gasp in surprise as it began to slow down making us all look around in confusion.

"Why are we stopping...?" Hermione asked "we can't be there yet" I nodded in agreement and gripped my cat tighter as Harry got up to look down the hall and out the window across from us.

The train jerked again coming to a stop making us all jump forward and sending Harry flying back into his seat. "What's going on?" Ron breathed obviously scared, who wouldn't be?.

I looked past the surprisingly still sleeping professor to try and see if we had maybe his something but it was too dark and misty to see. "Maybe we've broken down?" Harry frowned looking out the window as well. Great now the light started to flicker all around us as Ron placed a hand on the window pressing his faces closer to the glass to see what was going on.

"Ouch Ron, that was my foot" Hermione complained looking at him.

"There's something moving out there..." Ron swallowed making my heart rate increase as well as I kept my shaking cat close trying to spot what he had Harry and Hermione did as well.

I was now breathing heavily as the light went out completely and Ron glanced back at us terrified "I think...someone's coming on board..." he swallowed making my eyes widen as I shrunk back in my seat and the train jerked again making everyone gasp when the door swung shut.

"What the hell is happening?" I voiced up for the first time making everyone glance at me before turning to the door probably to see who had entered the train.

A chill went through me as everything turned colder and the windows froze up under Ron's shaking hand and we could now see our own breaths, this wasn't a good sign.

The ice cracked and even froze the bottle of water before everyone jumped back into their seats as the train moved this time harder as now I was scared.

"Bloody hell, what's happening?" Ron gasped, now I was looking at Lupin, how was he still sleeping through this?!

After a moment of silence when only our heavy breaths could be heard a dark cloaked figure started to appear from beside Hermione in the hallway, shit just got serious.

It was tall and not human, definitely not human. It's long bony hands reached out slowly for the door sliding it open. Oh god this wasn't good. None of us moved I think Ron even stopped breathing at this point to frozen in fear.

I moved closer inside making me move back a little further hitting Lupin, but I was too scared to care. It looked like the 'thing' was checking our cabin as if it was looking for something, it even hovered over the ground, yes definitely not human.

It breathed deeply and raspy as the rat in Rons lap squeaked and both mine and Hermiones cats hissed and arched their backs at it. Not a good sign. Slowly turning towards Harry who had backed into me it opened its dark mouth slightly before it breathed in. It was breathing in Harry's face.

I could see his face draining colour and the cloaked thing eating it as it moved closer, this wasn't good and obviously causing Harry pain. But before I could react Professor Lupin beside me sprung up and without a word light erupted from his wand, so he was awake.

The light seemed to repel the 'black thing' as it backed up out of the cabin and away down the hall. Harry beside me was still zoned out before he collapsed into the seat, I cough him quickly and moved so he could lie down. "Harry?" I asked sitting where Lupin was before.

* * *

After some time Harry began to stir, "Harry! Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked in her British accent sitting in front of him. He opened his eyes slowly looking around.

Hermione handed him his glasses "thank you.." he mumbled as Lupin reached out and handed him Chocolate (the sweet, not my cat).

"Here eat this, It'll help" The professor smiled, I must agree Chocolate always helps. Harry did look s bit confused but took it anyway sitting up beside me.

"Alright it's chocolate" Lupin reassured as Harry looked at him with a frown. Ron was still in his seat beside Lupin while Hermione crouched down in front of me facing Harry.

"Wh...what was that thing that came" Harry looked at the door fixing his glasses expecting to find the thing that I found out to be a Dementor.

"It was a Dementor" Professor Lupin explained glancing at the door as well. "One of the guards of Azkaban, its gone now. It was searching for Sirius Black" he explained.

"If you'll excuse me I need to have a little word with the driver" Lupin placed the chocolate down beside Harry before getting up. Ohhh someone's in troubleee.

Hermione glanced at me and down at our cats in my lap as I petted them "they're ok" I smiled making her nod and turn back to Harry who still looked confused.

"Eat, you'll feel better" Lupin pointed out before closing the doors to the cabin, I'm starting to like this guy.

Harry raised his hand and took a small nibble from the piece in his hand as Hermione took her cat and sat back down across from him in her seat beside Ron who leaned back in the seat.

Harry still looked deep in thought at he chewed "What happened to me?" he asked turning to Hermione and Ron.

"Well you sort of went Rigid" Ron explained "we thought you were having a fit or something" he frowned making me nod in agreement.

Harry was silent for a moment still processing "and...and did either of you three you know...pass out" he asked unsure glancing at me.

"No.." Ron answered looking down at his feet while Hermione looked at him "I felt weird though like I'd never be cheerful again".

"But someone was screaming..." Harry looked down for a moment " a woman", screaming? I never heard anything...

"No one was screaming Harry..." Hermonie shook her head while Ron just frowned at him as Harry looked past me out the window and at his reflection which was uneven due to the rain. The rest of the ride was quiet until we arrived and entered the carriages outside in the soaking rain which my cat wasn't to fond of. I decided to stick with them until we arrived at school as I didn't know anyone else and they agreed to my surprise.

* * *

I wasn't in their year I was in the year above them due to me being brighter that them and the olders in their year if I had gone there but the school decided to place me a year higher hence that I hadn't seen Harry before as he hadn't started school when I left. I was in the same house as them though and so sat on the same table.

The assembly started with some people singing, it was alright I guess if you ignored the giant ugly toads in their arms. I decided to seat beside the Weasly twins since they were related to Ron and in my year, but they ignored me after Ron introduced us only sniggering to themselves.

Clapping interrupted my thoughts as the singers left the stage and Dumbledore stepped forward his arms stretched wide. "Welcome, Welcome to another year at Hogwards" he announced.

"Now I'd like to say a few words before we all become to befuddled by our excellent feast" that reminded me I was starving!

"First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J Lupin" ahh yes the chocolate ass kicking guy, so glad he's a teacher now.

"Who's kindly consented to fill the post of the defense against the dark arts teacher" Dumbledore explained "good luck professor" he announced gesturing to the standing and bowing Professor Lupin who sat beside a grumpy looking dark haired man, Snape I think his name was.

The room erupted into applause again this time I joined in with a smile as he glanced around the room before sitting down again.

I nearly didn't catch what Hermione had said as she looked over at Harry who sat four seats down from me. Harry nodded at Hermione who told him that wzs the guy who gave him the chocolate.

I heard a whisper before a blond kid from Slitherin tried to catch Harry's attention, "psst, Potter, Potter" he grinned evily making me frown. Harry turned with Ron beside him I could already see this guy was mean.

"Is it true you fainted?" he asked already knowing the answer "I mean you actually fainted?" he mocked the guy beside him making a fainting gesture. I swear to god if I was alone with those Yerks they would be on the floor already.

"Shove off Melfoy" Ron spat turning him and Harry back around "Just forget it" Hermione shook her head turning to the front. I grumbled an insult as this Malfoy caught my eye and made a 'what do you want?' face I was about to spit back an insult when one of the twins turned me around, I wasn't sure which one though.

"I wouldn't get into trouble with him" the one sitting beside me explained "He's got a mean and powerful family" the other added before returning their eyes to the front as the clapping had already stopped and Dumbledor was talking again.

Something about a guy retire-ring and keeping his limb? wow he must of had a bad accident. "Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be taken by none other than our own Rubious Hagrid" Dumbledore seemed happy as he looked back at a big no giant hairy guy as he stood a little hesitant shoving the table forward by accident and nodding in thanks before he was pulled down again. Everyone clapped again especially Hermione, Harry, Ron and some others on our table it seemed they knew him. One of the twins even had to pull down a guy beside me as he stood and whistled making me giggle.

"Finally on a more describing note, at the request from the ministry of magic" Dumbledore now sounded much more serious silencing us in an instant. "Hogwards will until further notice be host to the Dementors of Azkaban" that made everyone in the room frown and whisper to each other in confusion, I even gave the twins a displeased look as they shrugged and continued to listen.

"Until such a time that Sirius Black is captured, the Dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. No whilst I've been assured that their presence will not interrupt our day to day activities a word of caution" now I was getting worried, those things at our school?! That isn't exactly considered safe.

"Dementors are vicious creatures-" You don't say?! "They will not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way, therefore I must warn each and every one of you. Give them no reason to harm you" Dumbledore looked around carefully. "It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving..."

"But you know, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times" he waved his hand past a candle beside him making it go out, "when only remembers to turn on the light" he swished his hand across it again making it light up again, great now I need the light on all night.

With that we left for our dorm and up the moving, weird steps and to the fat lady as I walked behind Hermione and Ron we came to a halt. "Fotuna Major" the boy in front repeated but the singing lady Ignored him making us all frown.

"Look" he told Harry "she just won't let me in" Harry stepped forward and repeated the password "No, nono. Wait, wait" the woman in the picture streatched her hand out while the other held a glass.

"Watch this" she pointed looking back at the glass she took a breath before singing loudly and it turned into a terrible screatch making us all cover our ears. After a few moments she just smashed it and gasped in fake surprise "oh, amazing...look at my voice" she smiled proudly, such an idiot.

"Fortuna Marjor" Harry repeated irritated making her sigh "yes alright, go in" she waved.

"Thank you" Harry sighed stepping in first before we all followed, Harry talked to the guy who sat beside me at the table and how the fat woman couldn't sing, true. I followed silently as the Weasly twins made jokes behind me and a boy walked through a ghost making me snigger.

I found my room with I shared with Hermione and two other girls and set my stuff down and into s cupboard. "This is Raven Winters, she's in the year above us but they're girl dorm is full so she's staying with us" Hermione introduced to the other girls making them nod and turn back to their conversation.

* * *

Sadly because I was in the year above them I didn't have any lessons with them but I started just to follow around the two twins as I kept my head low. They were quite to themselves but did help me around which I was thankful for. I had some weird Potion making class first which was ok as my dad used to own a potion making store and taught me all about them.

I decided to sit beside who I found out to be Fred as he explained that this was Professor Snapes class, ah right the grumpy guy.

"It seemed we've got a new student today" Snape sneered eyeing me. I swallowed and shrunk back and used my fringe to cover my face before he waved for me to come to the front "introduce yourself and hurry up, we don't have all day" he frowned as I fiddled with my cloak.

"I'm Raven, Raven Winters...I've only been here for the first year...n-now I'm back" I said quickly almost falling over my words, the twins sniggered from their chairs making me send them death glares.

"Sit" Snape ordered making me scurry back into seat with a sigh. "Idiots.." I mumbled as the twins glanced at me amused. Most of the lessons went relatively fast I even got to see Professor Lupin when we did a lesson with a creature that turned into your worst nightmares lucky I didn't get a turn...

I was excited to meet this Hagrid but we didn't have that lesson yet, sadly.

* * *

Luckly we had a study hour and went to the big hall, I sat beside Hermione across and few seats down from the twins. "Hey, so how was your first day back?" she smiled kindly making me think for a moment "nerve racking" I sighed making her snigger. She told me about the incident when that Malfoy guy got attacked which I only laughed at, he deserved it.

"He's really laying it on thick isn't he?" Ron spoke up from across me as he looked at Malfoy before turning back to us.

"Yea but at least Hagrid didn't get fired" Harry nodded.

"Yes but I heard Dracos fathers was furious" Hermione turned to Harry "we haven't heard the end of this" before I could ask something a boy from our house ran down the table newspaper in hand.

"He's been sighted, he's been sighted" he yelled slamming the paper down beside Nevle as we all turned to him in shock.

"Who?!" Ron asked.

"Sirius Black" The boy replied making us all move closer and Hermione move the paper closer to me and her as she read it intently.

"Duff town?!" Hermione exclaimed as Harry leaned over me to read as well "That's not far from here" she continued to read as the chubby guy beside me nodded.

"You don't think he'll come to Hogwards, do you?" Nevle asked scared, poor kid.

"With Dementors at every entrance?" one kid commented making the guy who brought the paper look up "Dementors? He's already slipped past them once hasn't he?" he said, he had a point "who's to say he won't do it again?" we all looked back at the article as the guy beside me spoke slowly.

"That's right, Black could be anywhere. Its like trying to catch smoke, its like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands..."

* * *

After studying hour we all returned back to our lesson which where quite boring to be honest. I did hear about the incident with Harry and the shape shifting creature. I was glad he was ok though.

Last lesson we got to go to Hogs meed or something I forgot the name, as you can see I'm very forgetful. The teacher explained that it was a privilege etc as we stood and waited for the remaining students to come and hand in their forms. Sadly I could see Harry didn't have his signed. I knew he had problems at home Hermione had told me the night before.

Sighing I whispered to Ron beside me. "Hey Ron" he turned to me "Yea?"

"Could you go get me some candy, I'm gonna stay" I handed him some money as he frowned at me.

"Why aren't you coming?" he asked looking down at the money.

"I'm gonna stay with Harry, it's unfair he isn't allowed to come, just get me some chocolate" I smiled. Ron nodded as I ran around the croud and headed towards the woman who I still didn't know the name of as she explained to Harry how he couldn't come.

"Excuse me Professor" I smiled making Harry look and face me.

"Yes dear?" she asked as smiled at Harry.

"I decided not to come, you have my form but I'm gonna stay" I explained making her frown in confusion.

"Why?" she tilted her head, Harry also frowned at me.

"Because Harry here needs someone to look after him. Don't worry I can go another time" I stepped beside Harry who sent me a small smile in thanks.

"As you wish, now come on everyone" she announced moving away as a scary man followed beside her.

"I'm sorry Potter that's my final word" she smiled before walking away.

"It's ok guys, see you later" Harry waved at Ron and Hermione before they left.

"Thank you for staying but you should of gone" Harry stood beside me.

"I know, but I'd like to go see something" I smiled patting his shoulder gently. "What is it?" he asked looking at the croud of dissapearing students.

"Nothing" I said quickly.

"I'm going to go talk to Professor Lupin" he waved before walking off "right, see you later" I quickly made my way to the forest and past Hagrids before I spotted the Hipogrif beside his hut. It looked so beautiful I loved magical creatures.

Walking over carefully I waited until it looked at me before bowing deeply, I did so much studying I knew the rules of respect.

It tilted it's head before bowing back and continueing to groom it's self.

After a moment I stepped closer and petted it softly when someone spoke up behind me making me jump.

"His name is Buckbeack" A deep but kind voice rumbled, it was Hagrid.

"O-oh, sorry I didn't mean to" I stuttered at the bird/horse beside me leaned its head into my hand.

"Its fine lass, he likes you" Hagrid pointed out making me smile and pet it again.

"Do you wanna, ride him?" Hagrid asked amused as he stepped beside me, he wall pretty tall...

"What? I don't think he'll let me..." I smiled nervously.

"Its ok he will, better give him his last flight before..." he stopped and untied Buckbeack.

"Before what?" I raised an eyebrow but he didn't answer instead he swung me onto its feathery back baking me yelp and hold on tightly. "H-hey, I don't know how to ride it!" I breathed.

"Don't worry, he rides himself" Hagrid chuckled before pushing him forward. The bird/horse stood on it hind legs making me gasp before it took of running with a roar and streatch its wings before taking off making me squeal and hold on even tighter.

My god I was flying!

I could see Lupin and Harry talking on a bridge before Buckbeak sored over the water making me smile and look down at my reflection "wooooooaa" I yelled leaning back and sitting up before streatching out my hands like I was flying myself. Buckbeak roared with happiness before flying up again making me laugh. "You're amazing" I grinned feeling the wind in my hair and running through my uniform, this was 10x better than going to that village.

After setting back down to earth again Hagrid patted my shoulders before tying up the Hiporgrif again and wishing me goodbye. After that I met up with Harry again to wait in everyone who returned. I told him about flying and we both agreed it was amazing since he did it two.

* * *

"You did what?" Hermione gasped as we headed towards our dorms. Ron and Harry were talking about the village and the joke shop which reminded me of the terrible joking duo. "Thanks" I took the candy off Ron as we arrived at the door however there were a lot of people around and something was wrong...

"Whats wrong?" Harry wondered out loud "Nevle probably forgot the password again" Ron sighed making Nevle speak up beside him "oh..."

"Excuse me I'm head boy!" an older boy moved to stand in front of the door, where a big scratch was now instead of the fat lady.

Ron's little sister, Ginney came up to us "the Fat lady, she's gone" she explained making us all huddle closer to the door to try and see, how could she be gone?!

"Serves her right she was a terrible singer" Ron joked.

"That's not funny Ron" Hermione frowned as I could see one of the Twins right beside the door while the other was in font of us. Even the paintings looked rialed.

"Come one everyone back to your common rooms!" the boy in front tried to move us but no one did. "Move!" he said suddenly as Dumbledore pushed his was past everyone. We all moved closer.

"Mr. Flich, round up the Ghosts" Dumbledore inspected the ripped up painting. "Search every painting in the castle, find the fat lady" he announced looking around.

"There's no need for Ghosts professor" the scary skinny looking guy with the lantern beside him pointed out and held up a hand to another painting and the fat lady. "The fat lady is there"

After a moment of silence we all headed for that painting up the staircase to try and catch a glimse as the older boy yelled for us to slow down, dream on.

"My dear lady, who did this to you?" Dumbledore asked standing in front of the painting as the lady hid behind a hippo as it was an Africa setted painting.

She cried and whimpered "eyes like the devil he's got, and a soul as dark as his name. It's him head master" she explained "The one they all talk about, he's here somewhere in the castle.."

"Sirius Black!" she shreaked shrinking back and hiding behind the animal. Dumbledore announced quickly for all of us to get to the great hall and we did, now it got scary.

After setteling down beside Hermione and the twins Fred and George I huddled up into my coveres shaking a little as Dumbledore spoke to Snape about how Sirius entered.

"You ok?" Fred and George both asked at the same time, I nodded and hid my face "It'll be fine" he mumbled before I looked to the stary ceiling and closed my eyes to sleep.

* * *

"Hey Raven" the twins showed up on either side of me making me yelp. "Guys don't do that" I breathed.

"Sorry" One started "But we've got Quiditch tomorrow, we wanted to know if you could ride a broom?" the other finished with a grin.

"I..." I mumbled, of course I could I practiced every day at home. But I never wanted to play that game. "Yes I can, why?" I asked as they looked at each other.

"Could we see, maybe you could join our team." they suggested "only if you're good enough" I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I don't want to play Quiditch, I do it for fun" that shut them up for a moment.

"Fine then, how about you come watch the game and if you like it we could test you" they poked my cheek which I frowned at and huffed.

"Ok, but only if you leave me alone then?" at least they'd stop bothering me then.

"Deal, see you then" they sang in sink before heading off to their lesson.

* * *

The Game was in the rain! Damit now I was soaking standing in the crowd beside Hermione and Ron while they cheered for Harry, the twins only grinned at me from they places as the game continued. After a while Harry and another guy took off into the sky, bad idea in this thunder.

I frowned when they didn't return until I saw the guy fall and Harry join him soon after making the audience gasp as he fell without his broom.

"Aresto momentum!" Dumbledore yelled saving Harry before he hit the ground making me let out a breath of release.

After we all left the nurses carried Harry to the hospital and we followed quickly and waited until the doctors left before corwding around beside him.

"So how was it?" George asked from beside me.

"Pretty good except Harry nearly dying!" I rolled my eyes at his laugh.

"He's fine, now will you at least show us how you fly?" He asked. "Fine, but why do you want to know?"

"Because there aren't many girls who play Quiditch or are good flyers, curiosity" he shurgged.

He started to stir as we leaned over him before Ron commented on his appearance.

"What did you expect he fell over a hundered feet!" one of the twins answered.

"Yea, lets throw you off a tower" the other added "and see what you look like" that made me giggle before Harry opened his mouth "probebly ten times better than he normally does" he joked making us all quickly as he opened his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked sitting down beside Harry as he leaned up to face her.

"I'm brilliant" he sighed leaning on his elbows.

George moved around "you gave us a right old scare there mate" he sat down beside Harry.

"What happened?" Harry asked putting on his glasses "you fell from your broom" Ron frowned holding up his broken broom.

"Really? I mean the match who won?" Harry joked looking at Hermione like she knew the answer.

She got up and moved to the side "um...no one blames you Harry, the Dementors aren't supposed to come inside the grounds. Dumbledore was furious" she explained "after he saved you he sent them straight off".

"And...uh there's something you should know too Harry" Ron stepped forward with the shredded broom "when you fell, your broom it sort of...flew into the wamping willow and..." he took out one end "well..." Harry definitely didn't look pleased about that.

"You guys were pretty good out there" I whispered to Fred who stood behind Ron, he turned to face me a smirk on his face.

"Really now?" he grinned crossing his arms.

"Yea..." with that I waved goodbye to Harry who nodded and took off before Fred could answer.

I made my way back to the dorm and found my lazy cat, "stupid twins" I pouted.

* * *

Then the holidays came and this time I decided to go to town but first I met up with the twins who looked adorable in their little hats.

"You like it?" one grinned pointing to the snow man they had built proudly" I sighed and stuck my hands into my pockets. "Sure" I smiled.

They continued as I sat on the wall swinging my legs back wan forward until I spotted foot prints heading our way...how was that possible?

The twins smirked at each other before suddenly grabbing whoever was making those prints and walking off "Guys let me go!" I heard Harry groan, that was Harry?

"Clever Harry" Fred starter "But not clever enough" George grinned as they dragged him away "We know a better way", I jumped up and followed "stop guys I'm trying to get to Hogsmet!" Harry struggled but they kept him hostage.

"We know" they said at the same time as they went around a corner dumping him onto some stairs. I followed standing behind them "Don't worry, we'll show you a quicker way. If you pipe down".

"Come on guys, let me go!" Harry complained before they let him go "now come and join the big boys" they grinned in sink waiting until I stood behind them they smirked pulling out some paper as Harry pulled an invisible cloak off him...wow never seen that before. "What are you doing!?" Harry growled making them shush him.

"What's this rubbish?" Harry asked holding the paper. "Whats this Rubbish he says?" Fred moked as they both sniggered making my eyebrow rise.

"What is it?" I mumbled eyeing it, they glanced back at me and around making sure no one was there "That there is the secret to our success" they pointed out. "what success..." I frowned making Harry flash me a grin.

"Its a risk giving it to you believe me, but we've decided your needs are greater than ours" they said one after the other, oww they really did care about Harry.

"George if you will" Fred pointed to the paper as Fred lifted his wand "I summingly swear that I am up to no good" Fred said tapping the paper in Harry's hand. Writing appeard and Harry read it out. A map?

"We owe then so much" Fred smiled and George just grinned and nodded Harry opened it and looked around for a moment.

"Hang on, this is Hogwards?!" Harry frowned making me lean past between the twins to look as well "and that...no, is that really?!"

"Dumbledore" George smiled "In his office" Fred nodded "pacing" George added "he does that a lot".

"You guys are awesome" I smiled "thanks" they said at the same time Fred leaned against me proudly.

"So you mean this map shows-" Harry started "Everyone" George finished "everyone..." me and Harry said in amazement.

"Everyone" Fred nodded "where they are" Fred explained "what there doing, every minute" George said "of everyday" Fred grinned.

"Where did you get it?" Harry exclaimed. "Nicked it from Fliches Office of course" George crossed his arms "first year".

"Now listen" Fred had his wand again "There are seven secret passage ways out the castle, we'd recommend-" he and George pointed to the map.

"This one" they said in sink "the one eyed witch passage" George explained when they leaned back again "it'll lead you straight to honey duke cellar, hurry Flitch is heading this way" George nodded before Fred added "Oh and Harry don't forget when you're done, just give it a tap and say. Mischief managed" the said in union. "Otherwise anyone could read it" Fred tapped it making the map disappear.

"Really Guys, you're awesome" I laughed when Harry left, they looked proud at my words and leaned on either side of me. "Now why aren't you going?" Fred tilted his head "because I like hanging with you twins".

"Oh you hear that George" Fred smirked making me blush and hide my face, what had I done "Yes Fred I think she liked us"...great now I've got two mischievous, smirking ginger twins smirking at either side of me. Is that a good or bad thing..?

* * *

That's it for now, I know I might of done some things wrong but I'll correct them when I finish reading the book since I've only just started. Sorry I know its crap but I really love the movies. Please R&R if you have time so I know if I should continue. And yes I know my other stories really need updating I shall do them soon promise!

~~Chichi4mangaHero~~


End file.
